Magia negra
by Lady Grigori
Summary: AU. TH. Fluffy. Una Bella con una terrible suerte. Un Edward enamorado de Bella. Varios accidentes vergonzosos. San Valentín brownies amor. Para Valeria Luna, amor mío espero que te guste :)


**Disclaimer:** Todo lo que reconozcan es de la maravillosa Stephenie Meyer, el resto lo cree yo. Difícil de creer pero cierto.

 **Recomendación musical:** Black magic, Little Mix.

 **N/a:** ** _Para Valeria Luna._** ** _¡Feliz día amor mío! Que sea el mejor día y que el chico-por-ahora-_** ** _desconocido aparezca. Ohh, gracias a David por ayudar y motivarme (otra vez :P). También va para ti Yoss :) I LOVE U_**

 ** _Disfruten :D_**

* * *

 **Magia Negra**

 _¡Mierda! Voltea, voltea, joder, actúa normal._

Entonces Isabella dio un paso al frente con la cabeza dirigida hacia la izquierda, cualquiera pensaría que en un intento de ser la niña del exorcismo, pero en realidad sólo quería ver a su amor platónico Edward Cullen –E.C. para su diario y Sr. Delicioso para Alice- y caminar al mismo tiempo –terrible idea si se considera su pésimo equilibrio-, así que sus pies tropezaron con nada, y cuando su mirada se dirigió al frente –como siempre debió haber hecho- se dio cuenta de su inevitable destino, así que sólo atinó a cerrar los ojos instintivamente, su cabeza chocó contra la puerta de un casillero mientras este se cerraba estruendosamente.

Algunos ojos se posaron en su persona, mientras se sonrojaba a más no poder.

 _¡Carajo! ¡¿Qué estúpido o estúpida cree que dejar abierta la puerta de su casillero es buena idea?!_

Miró el número.

 _719, genial, yo soy la estúpida._

Y golpeó su frente reafirmando su declaración y haciendo una mueca. Esperaba que a él le gustaran los unicornios, porque seguramente era lo que parecía en ese momento con tremendo volcán creciendo en el medio de su frente pálida. Suspirando cerró su casillero y volvió la cabeza hacia donde se encontraba el chico de sus sueños.

 _¡Mierda! ¡Está acercándose y te mira! ¡¿Qué hago?! ¡Cálmate mujer! Respira profundo… si, así… uno, dos… uno, dos… ¡joder esto no funciona! Plan B en acción._

Así que se soltó el cabello y se ocultó tras él mientras caminaba rápidamente hacia la clase de Historia.

Él la noto, de hecho, gritó su nombre en el pasillo, pero siempre parecía tan apurada… tal vez la próxima vez ella lo notaría… y podrían hablar… y quizá ella aceptaría tener una cita con él… desesperado se revolvió el cabello cobrizo y se dirigió a su próxima clase.

…

Historia era una de las clases que más le gustaban así que pretendiendo olvidar el incidente del pasillo puso toda su atención en su profesora. Aunque no lo logró del todo, el grito seguía atormentándola.

 _No te hagas muchas ilusiones, él tiene novia. Probablemente no te miraba a ti, tal vez algo detrás de ti y tal vez te gritó porque necesita algún apunte de bilogía… si, eso debe ser._

Porque el destino (más bien la secretaria del director, la señora Cope) los había hecho coincidir en dos clases, biología –que adoraba- y _gimnasia_ –sip, Bella lo hizo sonar como una grosería, para ella lo era- _._

En la primera eran compañeros de laboratorio y en la segunda… bueno, siempre procuraba no acercarse demasiado a nadie… su torpeza innata no sólo la hacía quedar en ridículo, también lastimaba a cualquiera que estuviera cerca y/o a sí misma.

Iugh… como la vez que, al brincar para rematar el balón en cierto partido de voleibol, sus dedos se atoraron en la red, el balón rebotó en la misma, la golpeó en el estómago, tiró a Alice -quien como la excelente amiga que es se rio sin control unos 5 minutos- y finalmente para ponerle la guinda al pastel cayó sobre Edward.

La profesora trató de no reírse, pero falló -miserablemente-, luego de eso llegaron a un acuerdo, Isabella se mantendría al margen de las actividades del grupo, haciendo ejercicios suaves.

Tembló ante el recuerdo, suspiró derrotada y comenzó a tomar apuntes.

…

Isabella llegó unos momentos antes a la tan amorodiada clase de biología, le encantaba, pero tener que lidiar con los nervios de estar sentada al lado de Edward sin poder saltarle encima –como soñaba- era un verdadero martirio.

Escuchó cerca de 10 minutos parlotear al profesor sobre los tipos de reproducción, tomó unas cuantas notas y luego su mente se estancó pensando en Edward.

 _Mierda, ni siquiera porque está al lado puedes evitar ser una perdedora y babearle encima. Iugh, deja de imaginar a sus bebés…_

-¿… Bella?-Diablos, no tenía idea de que le dijo, él la miraba frunciendo el ceño, genial, seguramente ahora pensaba que era una maleducada o estaba loca. Meh, probablemente eso último era verdad.

-Hmmm… ¿decías? – lo miró a los ojos, la intensidad que había en ellos hizo que mirara su cuaderno avergonzada.

 _¡Mierda, mierda! Dime que no lo hice._

Allí, en la hoja contigua a la que estaba utilizando había un enorme corazón, con su nombre y el de él -sip, Edward- entrelazados, alrededor había algunos nombres con el apellido _Cullen -seep, eran sus hijos_ \- y en los márgenes, resaltado con su marcador favorito _"Isabella Cullen"_ y _"Bella Cullen"_.

Mortificada dejó caer su cabello.

-Me preguntaba si… -Edward volvió a hablarle justo cuando el timbre sonó. No escuchó el resto de la frase porque tan rápido como pudo se levantó y metió todos sus útiles en la mochila.

-Lo siento, necesito apresurarme, ¿hablamos después? – Probablemente él había visto su patético cuaderno y le preguntaría si podía quitar esas ideas de su cabeza, porque nunca iban a suceder y jamás de los jamases le pondrían Renesmee a una hija suya.

Bueno, en realidad no creía que alguna vez Edward llegará a ser lo suficientemente grosero para decirle algo como eso, pero tenía que ser pesimista por su propio bien.

-Uhhu, claro… ¿después? -Se veía, ¿abatido? No tuvo demasiado tiempo para analizarlo, en verdad tenía que llegar temprano a su siguiente clase, matemáticas.

…

Matemáticas pasó con una lentitud nerviosa.

Cuando estaba por salir se dio cuenta de que Edward se encontraba recargado a al lado derecho de la puerta.

 _Se valiente y enfréntalo… sí, tampoco es como que hayas matado a su mascota… mierda, ahora que recuerdo te bebiste a su pececito… bueno, pero tú no querías, ¡fue un accidente!… ¡hacía mucho calor!… ¡DEJA DE DIVAGAR! ¡CONCENTRÁTE!_

Entonces respiró profundo, cuadró los hombros, miró al frente y se dispuso a salir, entonces se dijo que no podía hacerlo, se soltó el cabello, se cubrió con él y caminó apresurada, tenía la esperanza de que Edward no la notara.

Pero Edward la notó a pesar de la forma en que iba y de Lauren, iugh, la tipa no sabía aceptar un no por respuesta y encima le había dicho a todo el mundo que eran novios. Sip, Bella, sus padres y sus abuelos de Phoenix incluidos.

Lo que aumentaba su problema, si antes Bella no le hacía caso, ahora le huía siempre.

Él estaba enamorado de Bella desde el día que llamaremos "El suceso del hoyo".

 ***_* Flashback *_***

 _Edward caminaba mirando todo a su alrededor con el ceño fruncido. Tanya había terminado con él de la forma más humillante y grosera que pudieran imaginar._

 _Sep, con un estado en Facebook, la desagradecida tuvo el descaro de poner una foto de ellos dos editada para que él pareciera llorar y ella muy triste. Además, estaba rota por la mitad y lo había ¡etiquetado!_

 _A veces la impresionante que la tipeja no supiera usar un editor de textos, pero si uno de fotos._

 _También era impresionante cuán rápido se había recuperado de su ruptura. No había pasado ni una semana antes de verla en la escuela colgada de Royce. Le daba escalofríos de sólo pensar en ello._

 _En realidad, no estaba tan enojado por haber terminado, de hecho, él ya estaba pensado en ello, más bien estaba irritado por la forma en que lo hizo._

 _Su mente estaba comenzando a divagar cuando escucho la risa boba más bonita del mundo._

 _Asombrado se dirigió discretamente al lugar de donde provenía._

 _En el bordillo de la calle había dos chicas sentadas, ambas eran delgadas pero curvilíneas, una tenía el cabello negro con las puntas dirigiéndose a todos lados, la otra lo tenía café y largo, parecía una cascada de chocolate que le cubría parte del rostro, ambas tenían la piel muy pálida, la pelinegra era bonita. La risa que había escuchado venía de la morena, la pelinegra también se reía, pero su risa no era tan cautivante._

 _Ellas estaban dándose pequeños empujones con los hombros para desestabilizar a la otra._

 _Entonces la pelinegra hizo una cara graciosa y empujó a la otra chica demasiado fuerte, quien cayó hacia un lado, increíblemente desapareció ante la mirada atónita de Edward._

 _Después de unos segundos en shock se acercó para asegurarse de que estaba bien, la chica pelinegra también se levantó y corrió hacia donde su amiga ya no estaba. Mientras Edward caminaba hacia ellas la pelinegra comenzó a reírse a carcajadas, su cara se puso roja y se inclinó para sostenerse el estómago._

 _Al estar a un lado se dio cuenta de porque se reía._

 _Los servicios del parque habían estado plantando flores y trasplantando árboles. Así que había un hoyo como de medio metro de profundidad y alrededor de medio de diámetro, en donde estaba encajado el trasero de la chica más bonita que había visto en su vida. El cono que cubría el hueco y evitaba que la gente cayera en él se había volado unos 10 minutos antes de que las chicas llegaran, y hasta ese momento nadie se había dado cuenta de que estaba allí._

 _La chica seguía forcejeando para salir, pero tan sólo lograba arrancar pasto, gruñó frustrada y entonces vio los_ Converse _de Edward y levantó la mirada, avergonzada agachó la cabeza mientras el sonrojo cubría sus mejillas._

 _Edward al ver sus hermosos ojos quedó fascinado, se le olvidó hasta su nombre, creyó ver a un ángel, una obra de arte… sintió que el síndrome Stendhal_ _1_ _lo atacaba._

 _Su corazón se aceleró, sus manos temblaban y por un momento todo dio vueltas. Cuando se recuperó se dio cuenta de lo poco caballeroso que estaba siendo y recordando los modales que Esme le enseñó se inclinó para ayudarla, ella mirándolo vacilante aceptó la mano._

 _Cuando la chica tiró de él, Edward se inclinó más delante, tropezando con los pies de ella y entonces le cayó encima._

Bonita forma de conocer al amor de tu vida, _se dijo._

 _Edward rodó a un lado más avergonzado que ella. Se levantó y trató otra vez, esta vez posicionando bien los pies y pidiéndole ayuda la otra chica, quien no dejaba de reír a todo lo que sus pulmones le daban. Finalmente, entre los dos pudieron sacar al ángel y se presentaron._

 _La risueña pelinegra se llamaba Alice, la más preciosa chica que alguna vez había visto Bella, su nombre le quedaba como no se hacía una idea._

 ***_* Fin Flashback *_***

A partir de entonces había querido hacerse amigo de Bella (más que eso en realidad), lo que no había conseguido del todo, sólo un par de conversaciones que lo dejaban intrigado y más enamorado… ohh y aquella vez que tuvieron que hacer un trabajo juntos y ella sin querer se bebió a su pececito.

 ***_* Flashback *_***

 _Edward caminaba con una pose increíblemente presumida, no podía quitar la sonrisa petulante que adornaba su rostro y que -secretamente- hacía babear a Isabella._

 _Era fácil deducir porque, el insoportable profesor había mandado a hacer un trabajo en_ equipos _, ohh si, con sus compañeros de laboratorio. Tendría a Isabella toda una tarde para él_ solito.

 _No podía con la emoción._

 _Así que lo planeo muy bien, pensando una declaración de amor antes de terminar el trabajo._

 _Pero… ya sabes lo que dicen, lo que se planea no se cumple._

 _Y lo que sucedió fue que:_

 _Isabella llegó a su casa, estaba nerviosa, así que decidió ir por un vaso con agua para ella, mientras ella iba al baño._

 _Su madre había lavado la pecera que contenía a su pequeño pez beta azul con rojo._

 _Su madre, despistada había dejado secar afuera la pecera y puesto al pececito en un vaso de vidrio opaco en la mesa de centro, donde harían sus deberes._

 _Edward distraídamente había dejado el vaso para Isabella cerca del vaso con el pececito, entonces recordó los dulces que tenía planeado darle esa tarde._

 _Finalmente, Bella, nerviosa, se había bebido el agua_ con el pececito.

 _Al darse cuenta, Bella pasó mortificada toda la tarde, a pesar de que Edward le aseguró que no pasaba nada._

 _Y en cuanto terminaron el trabajo Bella salió disparada, murmurando disculpas. No le dejó hacerla la tan anhelada -por los dos- propuesta._

 _Después de eso le había dejado con su mamá otro pececito similar la que se había bebido, al que Edward llamó "Accidente"._

 ***_* Fin Flashback *_***

También se hizo buen amigo del Alice, a quien le sonsacaba información valiosa acerca de Bella. Finalmente se había rendido e iba a dejar de ser sutil (según Alice era igual de sutil que la camioneta de Bella al llegar a la escuela, cualquiera con dos dedos de frente sabía que él la quería… la lista de refranes seguía y seguía0), e iba a ir al grano, invitándola a salir y con un poco de suerte luego de algunas citas, ella aceptarías ser su novia.

 _Y luego su esposa…_

 _Luego tener sus bebés…_

 _¡Céntrate!_

Pero siempre que lo intentaba ella salía corriendo en la dirección contraria, frustrándolo aún más.

Abatido se fue a casa, mañana sería un nuevo día.

…

La semana siguiente Emmett, su mejor amigo le dio la idea perfecta.

San Valentín sería el viernes próximo y podría usarlo a su favor, la escuela daría un baile.

Ohh sí, tenía la idea perfecta.

…

Alice insistió el resto de la semana y el fin de semana en que la acompañara al baile que daría la escuela por el día del amor y la amistad. Según Alice "necesitaba su apoyo moral para declarársele a Jasper", quien iría con sus amigos (información de la que no dudaba, Alice a veces daba miedo con todo lo que sabía).

Comenzó rogando, pasó por las lágrimas de cocodrilo, el soborno, amenazas, usó el _odioso_ puchero, batió las pestañas y cuando Bella creyó que se rendiría utilizó el arma secreta _Edward irá con Jasper._

Y su mente se había estancado con fantasías en donde él se le declaraba y había gritado un sí inmediato que hizo que Alice la mirará con ternura y ella se sonrojara.

Así que aquí estaba, comprando un vestido para el dichoso día. Le gustaba, era azul, ligeramente encima de la rodilla, de tirantes y un moño muy bonito que acentuaba su cintura.

Era increíble lo desesperada que estaba su madre con respecto a que fuera a fiestas, porque tan pronto como se enteró de _para qué_ era el dinero que le pedía, prácticamente le lanzó encima su cartera y las sacó de la casa gritando que se divirtieran, incluso tenía lágrimas en los ojos.

Unos 5 minutos atrás había luchado con Alice para poder usar los zapatos de piso negros que estaban en el fondo de su cajón, los cuales no tenían tacón y se verían bien con el vestido.

Gracias, pero no quería morir. No aún al menos. No sin haber besado a Edward…

 _¡Iugh! Me das diabetes…_

…

Bien, el plan era sencillo.

Sólo tenía que hacer que Alice llevará a Isabella al baile, sacarla de allí tan pronto como pudiera, subirla al coche y llevarla _su prado_ , donde había colocado una carpa pequeña, tenía mantas en el maletero de su volvo, además de una hielera con sándwiches y refrescos. Sólo le faltaba el toque final: el postre, el cuál según _Google_ y un montón de chicas de tutoriales, era lo que cerraba el trató. Según ellas la frase popular "llegar a un hombre por su estómago" era cierta, sólo esperaba que funcionará para mujeres también.

Porque eso era lo que había planeado, hacerle brownies -Alice dijo que eran su postre favorito- y _hechizarlos con magia negra_ (no se asusten, hacerlos con mucho amor y agregarles el ingrediente secreto… trozos de chocolate amargo… bien, no era un gran secreto, pero Bella lo amaba y eso era lo que importaba).

Tal vez la _magia_ de los brownies haría que ella cayera a sus pies. Era la forma de decirle (según sus secuaces) que ella le importaba lo suficiente como para que él que quemaba el agua, se esforzara en complacerla con su postre favorito. Se había reparado con una receta de Esme, un montón de tutoriales y muchísima ayuda de Alice. Había salido el jueves por la tarde para comprar todo.

Así que se preparó para hacerlos y les rogó a todos los dioses para que le impidieran joderla… y sí no era mucho pedir que hicieran posible que todo fuera lo más acercado al plan posible.

Se puso un mandil, se lavó las manos, puso las cosas en la mesada y le avisó a su mamá quien venía con un bote de palomitas y un refresco (ella sólo venía a burlarse y evitar que quemará la cocina… o así mismo), luego comenzó con el arduo trabajo que es la repostería.

…

Los brownies se veían realmente bien, aunque le tomó algo de trabajo -pero Esme logró disfrutar, sobre todo cuando se tiró la harina encima, o cuando la masa le salpicó la cara- pero finalmente salieron, madre e hijo los probaron y acordaron que eran _deliciosos._ Los metió al refrigerador y se fue a duchar y posteriormente a dormir.

Esme le aseguró que, con todo eso, Bella lo aceptaría.

Mañana sería un gran día.

…

Alice estaba refunfuñando mientras salía de la limosina en la que Jasper las había traído. Esta vez ni Jasper pudo calmar a la fiera, ¡pero vamos! No era… olvídalo, era _totalmente_ su culpa.

Esa mañana Isabella se levantó con el pie izquierdo de la cama, tanto literal como metafóricamente.

Al dar un paso medio dormida se había pegado en el dedo chiquito con la pata de la mesita de noche, levantó un poco su pie y entonces se cayó en la cama. Como si el incidente no pudiera empeorar se percató de que, con sus movimientos, tiró sus llaves bajo su buró. Enojada, se agachó para buscarlas (pésima idea), al intentar salir del espacio tan reducido su trasero se atoró, impidiéndole salir por las siguientes 6 horas. Charlie había salido muy temprano esa mañana, así que no tenía ni idea que su hija se había quedado atrapada entre su cama y su buró, insultando su trasero a ratos, frustrada a ratos y divagando sobre su boda con Sr. Delicioso -porque Bella debía admitir que sí lo era-.

Finalmente, Alice llegó bastante preocupada porque había faltado a la escuela y no respondía sus llamadas. También porque iba a ayudarla a arreglarse para la _fiesta_. Cuando se dio cuenta de la ridícula situación en la que estaba _metida_ su amiga, se rio como no sabía que podía. Isabella enojada, hambrienta y frustrada, la mandó a callar diciendo que esto era culpa de su trasero, como cuando conoció a Edward y estaba atorada en ese estúpido hueco… y que se lo iba a cortar y donar a la caridad de "Mujeres sin trasero A. C.".

A este punto Alice no respiraba, de hecho, estaba comenzando a ponerse roja. Después de otros 5 minutos disminuyó su risa lo suficiente para sacar a Isabella de su problema.

La miró y era un desastre, estaba llena de polvo e irritada hasta la muerte. Alice no pudo detener la carcajada que profirió al verla, e Isabella no pudo detener el jalón de cabello que le dio como respuesta.

Alice la miró de forma letal. NADIE, absolutamente nadie además de su estilista, SE METÍA CON EL CABELLO DE MARY ALICE BRANDON. Así que le jaló el cabello de vuelta, fúrica. En ese momento comenzaron una batalla, que terminó una hora después cuando Jasper trajo la manguera y las mojó. Se abrazaron y pidieron disculpas.

Entonces Alice se dio cuenta de la hora que era, recordó a que venía y se puso más encabronada, si es que era posible, ahora no podría terminar a tiempo, ambas tendrían que ir más sencillas de lo que había planeado. A Bella le dio igual, pero de todas formas llegaron tarde. Al menos no murió.

…

Mientras tanto Edward comenzaba a desesperanzarse, Bella no estaba a la vista, menos Alice.

Después de todo tampoco hoy lo lograría. Suspiró.

Se dijo que esperaría una hora más, si no aparecían esperaría hasta… tal vez no debería volver a intentarlo, Cupido no lo quería juntar con la chica de sus sueños por haberle dibujado un bigote y un parche, en cierto cartel, cuando tenía 5 años.

…

Esperó la hora, cuando estaba por irse, apareció su sueño hecho realidad, estaba más guapa que usualmente. Su corazón se saltó un latido -tal vez dos- cuando la vio.

El azul se veía encantador en ella.

Casi sin darse cuenta se dirigió a recibirla. Tuvo que apartar a Newton, pero llegó. La miró directamente mientras le decía lo hermosa que se veía.

-Tú también estás guapo. -Bella se sonrojó.

\- ¿Me permitiría está pieza, señorita? – Ahora Edward daba gracias al curso de baile con el que tuvo que ayudar a Esme.

\- Claro, señor- Bella se sonrojó, se dijo que no era una buena idea, pero mandó a su mente a bailar. Se recordó que si le arrancaba los pies al menos habría sabido lo que es sentir sus cuerpos presionados.

Se dirigieron a la pista de baile mirándose a los ojos. Dieron vueltas y vueltas. Bailaron esa y la siguiente… y algunas más después…

Hablaron de todo y nada. Él le aclaró que lo de Lauren era sólo un rumor. Él detestaba a Lauren.

Ambos se sentían plenos. Bella lo pisó una vez, luego sus cuerpos se acoplaron tan bien que no hubo necesidad de otra. Tampoco de separarse. Él la miraba con la intensidad de su alma, ella le entregaba su corazón y secretos en sus ojos.

Edward observó de reojo su reloj de muñeca y recordó que faltaba la parte más importante, así que le pidió que se fueran. Bella accedió de inmediato. Se subieron al coche y viajaron en el más cómodo de los silencios.

Cuando llegaron, Edward le abrió la puerta y ayudó a Bella a bajar, luego sacó lo que había llevado y la dirigió a su _claro._ En el cual la carpa se encontraba al centro, estaba iluminado con lámparas en forma de corazones y tenía un gran plato en el centro, tenía escrito con chocolates _Kisses "¿Quieres ser mi novia?"._

Sintió un toquecito en el hombro y al voltearse, con el corazón latiéndole a máxima velocidad, descubrió a Edward que sostenía dos brownies, uno decía "Sí" dentro de un corazón rojo y el otro "No" y tenía una carita llorando.

Isabella no supo cómo Edward pudo considerar que le diría que no alguna vez. Conteniéndose tomó el pastelito con el "No" y lo examinó.

Edward dolido bajó la cabeza, ingenuo había pensado que ella lo querría... estaba por levantarse y admitir –por ahora- su derrota cuando Isabella levantó su cabeza al tiempo que tiraba el brownie a su espalda y le daba el más suave y delicioso de los besos. Edward tardó unos segundos en reaccionar, luego le regresó el beso con una pasión demoledora.

\- ¿Eso es un sí? -Preguntó con ternura. Quería escucharlo.

-Obviamente. -Respondió Bella sonriendo.

-Ohh… entonces, novia mía, creo que debería tomar este brownie- le ofreció la golosina- y la cena siguiente como ofrenda de mi amor. Además de este beso. -Y le plantó el más caluroso beso experimentado.

 **LA-OPORTUNIDAD-PERFECTA.**

* * *

1\. El síndrome de Stendhal (también denominado Síndrome de Florencia o "estrés del viajero") es una enfermedad psicosomática que causa un elevado ritmo cardíaco, vértigo, confusión, temblor, palpitaciones, depresiones e incluso alucinaciones cuando el individuo es expuesto a obras de arte, especialmente cuando éstas son particularmente bellas o están expuestas en gran número en un mismo lugar.

Más allá de su incidencia clínica como enfermedad psicosomática, el síndrome de Stendhal se ha convertido en un referente de la reacción romántica ante la acumulación de belleza y la exuberancia del goce artístico. (Wikipedia).

* * *

 **¡Gracias por leer, sus alertas, reviwes y favoritos!**

 **Espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mi escribirlo. Que disfruten este día como pretexto para derrochar y comer chocolates hasta reventar, o para ser valientes… ;)**

 **Sean felices :)**


End file.
